Puzzle pieces
by graviola
Summary: He wondered, in that small part of his brain that wasn’t numb with fear, why he was so afraid of something he created? Why did he created Sasuke so strong? And more importantly did the brat just chidori his door down? Sasuke,Kishimoto and Sakura's clothes
1. Sometimes

Esta é em inglês mas logo vou fazer updates em português, desculpem o alarme falso!

Naruto is not mine

This is my first real try at writing in english, the first stories are mostly things I wrote as a try out to Simply Love forum.

So, I'm in need of a beta-reader to help me in english..anyone?

* * *

Sometimes she missed him, sometimes she would look around her and seek inconciously for black eyes with something close to companionship

Sometimes she missed him, she would look around her and seek unconsciously for black eyes with something close to companionship..

"_He's being an idiot __**again**__"_

Because it was kind of lonely when your only friend was so important to everyone he meets, changing their lives with grins and some weird kind of wisdom learned from being hated and lonely. While he was at it what she was supposed to do?

And sometimes he really was an idiot, and it was very nice to sign and look to the side and say without words.

_"__Can you believe it?"_

Knowing someone was thinking the same and going trough the same… and the extra help to take him out of all sort of trouble wasn't bad.

Sometimes she missed her friend

There are times, when she can't really remember him at all. She's usually too busy not dieing… saving herself and just thinking frenetically about the situation at hand.. she can't see or think of anything past strategies, plans and all the fear she must change into determination and strength.

Only after the battle is done with it, and she has survived in various degrees of damaged, and she is sitting/limping/laying and taking her breath so painfully that her lungs burn… that she remembers.. _she can't forget_ or push away the feeling of waiting. Even as she jumped, dodged and blocked the attacks… she can't stop a small and hidden part of herself from waiting for his smell, body heat and the so unique feeling of his fingers griping her arms/legs/hands a bit too tight… to save her from danger.

Sometimes she missed her teammate… there wasn't really a team of two…

Sometimes she missed that grip of his finger, and the small glare he sent her with it… she would giggle to herself when she remembered it.. he looked like a mother scolding a child..

"_How many times do I have to tell NOT to stay in the way of a fast approaching kunai?"_

She misses his hair framing his face, and the way he was gentle in his too direct and abrupt way. The way his fingers curled around his kunai when he was impatient…and his adorable habit of twitching his eyebrows when he was annoyed the most.

She even missed the way he would sent annoyed glares at her and Naruto when they made too much noise for his taste, especially in the mornings.

Sometimes she misses something else…

Something… that was nothing more then a chance… a 'maybe'… so uncertain and vague that could as well not exist.

She misses the way they were getting closer…

She misses his favoritism, and it was so ironic she only realized she had it after she lost it. Because when she thinks about it, he treated her better then most… and definitely better then any other girl.

But she couldn't really see it before, only later… with more experience and maturity she got those small subtle hints of something more.

And those overlooked, rare and just discovered moments are what she misses the most. Because even when she didn't know what they really meant… she could already tell they were especial… she already appreciated them.

And from time to time she can't help but miss… miss the chance they would never have..

But sometimes…

Sometimes she missed the boy she loved

But only at night, especially the ones with a beautiful full moon, she would let herself get that kind of lonely.

When her heart ached, and her eyes would get glazed over… replaying happy times and those so precious and rare hints of some kind of affection.

She wouldn't try to consolate herself, or get strength of it… she would just lay there and feel. The ache, the emptiness… the absence of someone dear to her.

And while her pale and calloused finger would trace the frame of an photograph she would let her sadness consume her.

That was not the time to train or try the best she could to be happy, or was the time to imagine, think and daydream of when he would 'oh so surely' return…

That was the time to mourn, to accept and understand… the chances were slim, he would be different, nothing ever was going to be same and if he came back… he feeling anything for her – even the ever known annoyance – was almost impossible… her feeling the same for him was a great doubt.

Would she love him ? Truly love him and not just a memory of someone who didn't exist anymore?

Any answer was somehow disappointing, everything turned out so bad and difficult… and hope was so hard to keep at all times. And know that what she really wanted – late senseis, loud bakas and arrogant crushes – was impossible, was incredibly sad.

And in nights like this, she let herself be sad…just mourn the death of such a simply wish/ dream… Nights like this she gave herself the right to be hopeless… because the rest of the time she couldn't and wouldn't afford that.

But still… sometimes… in the middle of the most simple and routine tasks….she missed the person she loved the most.

She missed Sasuke-kun

* * *

So yeah, not that great..but..review?

* * *


	2. dieing a little

Naruto is not mine

This one I actually wrote directly into a post...hehe...

Ah, I must thank people from Simply Love they left me the most adorable coments for this one

* * *

'Diening A Little'

She closed her eyes; breathing slowly trough clenched teeth… she couldn't take it anymore. She was exhausted… she couldn't search anymore, and train… train… train… hopping and dreaming and dreading, with all her thoughts running in circles around just one person.

She just needed out

To forget just for a few moments, forget that he was not there, that Naruto was training like crazy, that she couldn't do anything, that he might be out of reach… that she loved them both, that she loved _him_… that se loved at all.

She couldn't care less if it was a sign of weakness, she couldn't care less what he might think…

Getting up, she got to her closet changing her clothes... her appearance…. Leaving her bandana, her kunai pouch, gloves… leaving the ninja in her behind.

Without a second thought she jumped trough her window – no reason to risk parental unwanted discoveries – and with easy left Konoha behind.

She was warm and flustered from the run when she got there, the town of gambling and shows, and blissful anonyms… not too far… not too close…

She almost smiled…

_Not yet_

Carefully she made her way to the pumping noise, already feeling adrenaline rush trough her veins… so much like a battle… so much NOT like one….

_Not yet_

She could already see the crowd, pushing and playing around at the entrance. With confident steps she made her way to the "doorman" she didn't look at anybody, didn't talk to anybody… she wasn't there to know or see anybody.

_Not yet_

Long creamy and exposed legs, slim body, big green eyes and pink hair assured her entrance without any trouble.

Inside the big shed like building was full of moving bodies, colorful lights – that did little to nothing in lighting up the environment - and too loud music.

It was perfect

She was already searching the perfect spot, ignoring many "Romeos-wanna-be" when she felt more then saw…

…HIM

Part of her wanted to run to him, hold him close … maybe steal a kiss or two; part of her wanted to run to him beat him up and scream all the hurt in his face; another one wanted to run from him and hide under her bed….

While she wandered were exactly she got so many parts of herself, she decide for none… she was too tired…

Too tired of loving, worrying, running, hurting, dreaming, hating… and anything that involved him.

She was exhausted… and not even_ that_ was going to stop her from what she needed… from what she wanted….

At least not tonight

So… without so much as another look in his direction she made her way trough the crowd.

Ignoring him for the first time

It was no surprise – not really – when she felt him right behind her. And while some disconnected part of her mind asked if he was going to knock her out again, and if he didn't know that "that" was getting old fast… She just stopped walking and half turned her head in his direction.

"What are you doing here?"

For the first time she noticed he was wearing more casual clothes – no show chest shirt and purple rope in sight – so much like a grown up version of his old attire, her heart almost ached.

Almost

"Are you after me?"

There was no hesitation, no doubt in her voice and mind when she answered

**"Not tonight"**

His stoic surprise – can someone be stoically surprised? – was almost funny

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked and looked at him, she cold almost see his mind working and searching another Konoha nin around, threats… people who might want to bring him somewhere he didn't want to go. Bring him home…

"Who else-"

**"Nobody"**

She interrupted, taking note of how his eyes narrowed at her maybe in annoyance of being interrupted, maybe in suspicion…

She couldn't care less… not tonight

"What are you doing here?"

She vaguely wondered why he keept on asking the same questions, and if all he knew was how to walk/talk in circles. While she asked herself why was this boy/man asking her so many questions… if she wanted to go trough that she wouldn't have jumped through her window.

"Why did you came here for?"

She blinked, looked directly in his black cold eyes and decided that he was in the way and that tonight she didn't want or need give him any explanation.

**"Not for you"**

Sakura didn't wait for his answer and turned around again, hell bent in losing him in the crowd… he was wasting time!

Too bad she couldn't go very far without one of her arms….

With an impatient noise – that was lost in the loud music - and an annoyed look she regarded the taller boy.

"What are you doing here?"

She considered for a moment – just a tiny bit of a moment – stomp her feet and scream at him… that was not of his business…that he had no right to ask her anything… But she was too tired; she didn't want to fight or talk… or see… she just wanted out…

Besides, he didn't change all that much… she knew he would pester her until he got what he wanted - Too bad he never wanted what she wanted… a not so distant or innocent part of her noted. - it was just like him to stick to her like glue when she didn't want him around and vanish when she was crazy worried and missing him.

Might as well

**"To die a little"**

Maybe he was shocked, surprised… or had an appointment somewhere, but he released her arm… and she left… not turning or looking back.

--

She walked until she was far away from him – good thing that place was so big – and was in a nice enough spot.

Closing her eyes she started

--

Sasuke looked at her, he had to admit he was surprised. He didn't like to be surprised…

Few hours ago he got sick of Orochimaru and his preposterous and pathetic plots to destroy Konoha and such.

And he didn't see any need to be in the sannin presence when there is no training, early in his stay he made it clear he did not wish to spend any more time then necessary in the sannin's presence.

He was not THAT stupid

Today Orochimaru was prancing around for something or another and there is no training, not having a desire to spend his time around Kabuto or said sannin… he left and spent his day training by himself. Not too close… not too far…

He was making his way back, when a tickle of power called his attention… it was almost familiar. When he got closer he could see this big shed thing surrounded by drunken teenagers, shaking themselves in tune with the too loud music.

He looked around asking himself what kind of ninja would be in a place like this, he only finished that thought and already got his answer… in a glance of pink entering the shed thing.

"_What would __she be doing there?"_

A thousand of thoughts – most paranoic about "rescuers" – and possibilities later he decided to go after her.

He jumped an unguarded window – too high for anyone else to jump trough – and soon was searching for her. Making his way trough too many people… mostly girls… he had just detached a very drunk girl from his arm when he saw her.

"_Was that supposed to be a skirt?"_

He resisted the illogical urge to scow and shake her while covering those scraps of clothing with his shirt.

"_Still so annoying"_

Then she looked at him and he could see a thousand of different things in her eyes, for a moment he thought she was going to charge at him again – the foolish girl – or try to hug him… But she just looked, signed… and keept on walking…like he wasn't there.

Incredulous and mildly upset for reasons he couldn't and wouldn't figure out, he followed her. Stopping right behind her.

--

**"To die a little"**

"_What the.."_

She was going to kill herself? No… she wouldn't come all the way from Konoha and kill herself in the middle of a dance floor, besides she said.. "a little"…

He blinked after her, she just walked off… he already knew that whatever she was doing had nothing to do with him… so he could just leave and go without any problem..

"_To die a little"_

Despite that and to his great surprise he found himself following her at safe distance. While she walked and searched for something -_or someone_, a small voice whispered in the back of his head.

He watched until she stopped in a small opening in the crowd and then…she started… dancing?

He was paralized, looking at her… she was in the middle of the swaying people… and she was dancing. Swinging her hips, twisting her body around, with her arms close to her hips… hands hovering around her own body… eyes closed…. Lips parted… In perfect sync with the beat…

She seemed… she looked… like she was lost…like there was nothing… but her and the music…

"_To die a little"_

There were some guys around her, but she didn't pay them any mind, she just keept dancing. However that didn't stop them from dancing around her, trying to get close.

Sasuke looked at her, her short hair getting in the way of her closed eyes. changing from pink, blue and almost black in the colorful lights;without thinking he moved.

--

Sakura felt him again, slowly she opened her eyes … just in time to see her "dance partners" being shoved or scared away by his commanding and frightening presence.

She vaguely wondered what the danm man wanted this time, maybe if she pretended that she was after him he would go away?

Blinking she found herself face to chest with him – why didn't she grown a bit more? She was the shortest in the rookie nine! And certainly did not help that he was_ this_ tall – she dragged her eyes to his face – it was a nice chest, she was tired **not dead** – only to find his face a breath away from hers. Falling in would habits she followed his lead.

**" For what you came here for?"**

His hands found her waist – mirroring a few couples nearby – his eyes never leaving hers, proving his sincerity.

"To die a little"

--

"To die a little"

He was insane, he should turn around and leave, he should be training, getting power… he should be resting and… he should be away from her.

But he wasn't, not tonight

Tonight he was looking into her green eyes – he vaguely thought that he never quite found green like that anywhere else – and she wasn't asking anything, she wasn't thinking anything… she was just dancing… dancing like there was no world… she was dancing with such abandon…

He wanted to get lost with her, he wanted cheat for a bit and get some rest.

Maybe just for tonight, he could just be… forgetting Itachi, revenge, Orochimaru, hate, Naruto, loneliness, Konoha, regret, Kakashi, her, his strength that never seemed to be enough… all that _everyday _struggle.

Because he was danm tired, and take a rest with her was a bit more temptation then he could refuse right now.

He ignored that small and demanding voice coming from the back of his head, that whispered day and night about getting stronger, about blood and parents…and all he had lost.

So he puts his hands on her waist, coming very close, moving with her… letting himself drown in the smell that nobody else had, in the green he only fiunds in her eyes, in the warmth she was the only one to provide.

Tonight he was getting lost, tonight he was dieing a little with her.

--

The music was nothing more then a beat, they moved together so very close, bumping in one another, fitting in one another… getting lost in themselves.

Sasuke thought, while burying his face in her hair, that this really was like dieing a little.

Allowing their senses to be aware only of the person in front of them, running sweaty digits trough humid fabric and skin, losing more and more distance… until there was none.

Neither knew how much time they spent dancing, or knew exactly when the dancing had turned to something else.

Somewhere in the middle Sakura's open mouth found Sasuke's neck and his tong and lips found her ear.

Soon they unknowingly gravitated to an isolated and dark corner – guided for that instinct all horny teenagers has – just in time of their mouths to find one another.

Neither was thinking of nothing more then the necessity of get closer, neither was going to be scared – like they were bound to be. Neither realizing that when they died to the world.. when they let go of everything else… the only thing they had… the only thing they wouldn't … couldn't give up and forget was one another.

And that terrifying and amazing need to get theirs skin together… their breath mixed… their bodies close.

Right now they were only thinking….

_Closer_

Sasuke's mouth made a fiery path in the skin of her neck and collarbone, felling her moan, using large hands to press her harder against him….

_Closer_

She kissed and sucked his earlobes – already found a sweet spot – clawing his clothes, seeking and finding his flesh…

_Closer_

He does not suppress a low moan when small hands started to draw teasing patterns in his flesh. Following her lead his hands find her soft skin under her shirt, delighted with the small responding body pressed onto his.

_Closer_

Their limbs getting more and more tangled, barely discernible in the heating mass they became.

_Closer_

They know, that soon they have to stop… that soon they have to comeback… soon they have to depart… separate…

But that's soon, not now… and while they can… they will get lost in one another… with all the intensity and abandon of two people finding each other for the first and last time.

Because they know… soon… that's the way it will be…

* * *

One of my favorites... review?


	3. Ino

Naruto is not mine

This one I finished writing last night, and its happening right after the chunnin exams...I did it considering that Sasuke's birthday is in August...

* * *

'Ino'

Ino smiled, full of mirth and confidence. She was going to top Sakura on this one!

The Yamanaka girl had been miffed for days, since her last fight with Sakura when the pink haired girl rubbed on her face – AGAIN – who was Sasuke's teammate and who wasn't.

Begrundily she admitted that Sakura had an advantage, and a good one at that. Sakura could spend time with the Uchiha, and like this discover more about him therefore acquiring more useful information to seduce the elusive Uchiha.

Information that could be crucial in the hard mission all Konoha girls had this coming month. What present to get to the Uchiha boy on his birthday.

Sakura's present couldn't be better then hers!

That represented a big, life atrapalhando problem; but after days of mulling over she had advised a plan. A genius plan.

She was going to use her better and improved justu, and she would for a day steal this advantage from Sakura. She was going to spend the day as Sakura and use her superior observation skills and charms to find out just what Sasuke would like for his birthday.

The wonders of a Mind Transfering Jutsu!

With some planning and the right – threatened - assistance, she managed to ambush Sakura and to hide her body in a safe place. Smiling devilish, Ino toke Sakura's normal route to team seven meeting place.

Arriving there Ino controlled her will to glomp the Uchiha, just giving him Sakura's usual good morning. Fighting with Naruto and complaining about Kakashi like 'she' did every morning.

Everything had to be perfect; unfortunately she failed to see a pair of suspicious onyx eyes studying her.

After hours of playing 'Sakura' she was more then ready to go back to her team, Naruto was the most annoying idiot that she ever meet! How could someone talk so much about ramen!

And Sasuke-kun hadn't been of much help, to her great frustration. He completely ignored any of her advances and speculations about a possible gift.

Sometimes being in love with the dark, handsome and stoic guy was not really that great.

So with with a fake apologetic grin she said to her teammates she had forgotten something at home. The always late sensei was such a convenient detail, she knew she could never fool him..and she didn't have the chakra to stay like this for more then a few hours.

She was in the middle of the way to Sakura's house in a especially deserted part of the path – and the location of her ambush – when someone jumped from the trees right in front of her.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in front of her in all his glory, and he didn't look very happy.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun? What-"

"Who are you?"

Green eyes/blue jumped to his in surprise, she could fell her heart speeding a bit.

"W-What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

He narrowed his eyes, sending to her a glare, making it clear that he was not buying it.

"You are not Sakura"

It was not a question, and while Ino cursed and asked herself just how could he found out?! She was perfect! She observed Sakura for weeks, and she knew she had the girl mannerisms mastered! How could he tell she was not Sakura?

She blinked in the confused way Sakura used to blink, and gave him a hesitant smile.

" Sasuke-kun? What are you talking about?"

This seemed to only infuriate the Uchiha, because as soon as she finished speaking he was in front of her. She didn't even have time to gasp, soon she was pinned to the floor.

"Who are you? Where is Sakura?"

His voice was cold, she couldn't keep pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

She looked into his eyes, he was so serious.. so cold, it scared her. He scared her, and he was making her nervous.. she didn't want to tell him the truth.

What would he think of her if she did? Maybe she could talk herself out of this one?

"ah..h-hmmm Sasuke-kun!What-"

Suddenly she felt something sharp against her throat; Ino gasped and looked at him in fright.

"I don't like to repeat myself"

What was he doing, did he thought she was a missing nin or something? God damnit! He was overacting!

Why Sasuke was so angry? She never had seen the Uchiha that angry before…except _that time_ during the chunnin exams.

But this was a completely different situation…right?

Ino swallowed nervously, and tried to tell him something… anything… but she couldn't breath...her treacherous mind kept replaying what he did to that sound nin..

After the exam was over, after everything that happened she had forgotten that he was much darker then she ever imagined. And this darker Sasuke scared her.

Making her legs weak, her heart clench in fear…his voice was cold like that when he..he…

But he still was Sasuke-kun, right?

She was afraid… no she was terrified.. and she still didn't want Sasuke to find out that it was her… how could se look he in the face if he knew?

" Speak"

Came the curt and impatient command, she tried to swallow the lump – that felt bigger – in her troat.. only to fell his kunai closer against her skin.

He was so serious, his face was so hard; she wanted to run from him… he was going to hurt her… she trembled… this was not supposed to happen!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun! A-ano… I- I.."

Her only instinct was to run…to fight… and flee.. away from him and from danger, from his anger, from the way she was sure his eyes would look at her; full of disdain.

"Le-Let me go! Sasuke-kun you are hurting me!"

She fought desperately, but he was stronger - so much stronger - his kunai nicked her neck and his voice held no warmth. He had no mercy.

"You are testing my patience…"

How could she explain? Would he believe? Would he hate her?

She was getting frantic, there was nobody around, her heartbeat was furious like of a scared rabbit. He looked so angry, she never wanted Sasuke-kun so angry with her.

"You are going to tell me what is happening. _Now_."

Ino could fell herself close to breaking… tears were in the corners of her eyes..she didn't want him to find out.. she wanted to escape from this, she felt like prey-

"_NONONONONONONONONONO"_

"Sasuke-kun"

Suddenly everything stopped, his animosity diminished… she opened her eyes to face slight wide black eyes.

What? She looked inside Sakura, only to realize that in her fear Sakura had taken some control back.. _Sakura_ had said his name.

But why was he so surprised?

She was still scared and shaking, but she could tell… his hold on her hands became a bit gentler and his kunai got away from her instantly.

'What? What was happening?'

Her hands were still immobilized trough, and she couldn't form hand seals…she could only look confused inside and outside.

'Why did he stop?'

Sasuke was sending her a calculating look like he was searching for something; she couldn't help but fell nervous. Ino knew she should say something, but her fear of him – and the possibility of him, her crush, hating her - still was intense. She was afraid to break whatever spell Sakura had put on him.

Because Sakura had been the one to make him stop

She knew that he had stopped because of Sakura, because _she _had said his name. Ino didn't know how he knew or why.. but he stopped because of Sakura. She was sure of it, because Ino was scared, trapped, confused and shaking like a leaf.. but she still was Ino.

And that was too obvious to be overlooked by someone like her

It hurt to think that he would stop for Sakura… and not for her, and somehow being teammates didn't seem to be the reason…

Blinking rapidly she snapped out of her trance when she felt him moving, what would he do?

She could only observe with steady growing eyes as the boy leaned closer to her, fixing her with narrowed concentrated black eyes.

"WHAT WAS HE DOING!?"

It was only a passing thought...but she couldn't help but wonder why she only felt nervous and anxious, so different from the giddy and happy she thought she would fell this close to Sasuke.

She could already see his eyelashes and feel his hot breath near her lips, her heartbeat hammering savage in her chest, he was so close and was getting closer.

The blonde was getting more and more uncomfortable… stammering incoherent things that remembered a weak protest.

She squirmed and could fell herself trying to get away from him, but this body... Sakura's body didn't seem to listen to her.

It was almost magic, all the fight left Sakura's body – Ino cursing and screaming at the traitorous body she invaded - and she just stared at the boy.

He was getting closer, and Ino was getting hysteric – even if she didn't know why - she tried to move but the stronger boy didn't let her. Dismissing her half hearted movements like nothing, eyes fixed on her.

When he was so close she could fell his bangs on her cheek, and Ino felt like she was going to have a heart attack..

He brushed his nose against the side of her neck and sniffed her oh so very carefully…

"WHAT? WHY IS HE-?"

Ino could fell her face getting flaming red; she was flying her arms like crazy, or trying to. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura's body seemed cooperative with her intentions. She tried to scream at him and shove him away in embarrassment. But all that left her mouth was a squeak.

The foreign and unexpected shiver that ran through Sakura's body making her even more nervous.

"_What was that?__ What's wrong with her body?" _

When she opened her eyes again ready to do something, like punching the life out of him… or running far far away

She was rendered speechless again, she had never seen Uchiha Sasuke like _that_.

Sasuke's eyes traveled slowly all over her face, if she didn't know better she would say he looked like he recognized something.. if she didn't know better she would say he looked almost…just a small bit softer…. Especially when his black eyes fixed almost apologetically the small scratch he just gave her neck.

But she didn't really had time to ponder this because Sakura, taking advantage of her weak control while she was facing so much emotion and confusion; again said his name..

"Sasuke –kun"

Danmed girl! Couldn't she stop saying his name. .like.. like.. THAT?! Because she knew it wasn't normal! She was saying his name in this weird and embarrassing way! She was doing it on purpose! Just to fluster her! SHE KNEW!AND SHE OUGHT TO-

"_Oh…Oh!"_

Ino blinked huge green eyes, wide open in surprise she really didn't know what to think. Sasuke was looking at her in such a strange way … in a way that made her nervous and awkward… making her want avert her eyes, blushing like crazy.

Except that Sakura's eyes didn't quite obey her…so she only blushed a particularly intense red.

This couldn't be good.. right? And well… he had already _sniffed _– she felt embarrassed only remembering it - her.. so why was he still so close?

She felt flustered and awkward… and .. and.. she felt… she never had felt like that before!

Her breath hitched, she could feel her body reacting in such an strange way, her senses heightened for him...Ino could feel nothing but him and the scary and delicious feeling this proximity brought.

She was shaking, but her body… no.. _this_ body, Sakura's body was somehow almost lazily relaxing.. even while all its senses were on fire and the skin covering it seemed to burn and need _something_…

'_Did Sakura always felt like this when she was close to Sasuke-kun?'_

Those feelings were alien to Ino, she never felt like this before… not even when she tackled or hugged the Uchiha. She wanted to run from him, and all the confusion this proximity brought.

How could Sakura do so much as stand next him? This was so..so.. suffocating!

She turned her psychic head and looked at the black and white Sakura, only to see a blush and a faraway look on her face… she could see, almost in slow motion, when her lips parted…whispering… She didn't have time to strengthen her control over the body and avoid it.

"Sasuke-kun"

'Danm'

She felt herself go extremely hot…blushing a shade of red she didn't know was possible to a human being.

"_T__hat wasn't a normal whisper! Why she keeps saying his name like that!?" _

His name rolled of Sakura's tongue almost like she was caressing it, sounding intimate and warm, and something she couldn't quite place…

And while she fought to understand just what exactly was that, even if she somehow had an idea already, her green/blue eyes settled on the boy.

Ino almost fainted

He had managed to get closer; she could smell him, and feel how that smell was so familiar and so alluring to this body. She could also see something else.

His eyes… his face… Why was he looking at her like that?

Her eyes jumped from psychic Sakura to Sasuke, frenetic and flustered. Ino felt more and more like a spectator of something private and forbidden. Their eyes had the same look, this spark of something particular and intense. Locked together in a silent and private world of the two them.

"_Just what are they doing? She was in there too! Had they forgotten they are not alone?"_

His eyes were different, he looked at her with something like hunger… and restraint.. so much restraint…

And she could feel his heart hammering in his chest, she could feel his breath faster and this something in the air.. this tick feeling of connection and intensity…and some sort of primal want that made her shudder.

"_Just what was this..this.. __**thing**__ going on? What was this between them?"_

It was suffocating and almost rough, they seemed to grow lazy but expectant; restraining from some sort of frenzy… it was so much tension.

Ino felt so tired, how could Sakura handle that? How could she be so calm? How could she handle so much feeling? So much emotion and sensation at once?

The blonde squirmed more

For years now she invaded people bodies, breaking in their minds, will and secretes. She invaded people lives since she was a child.

She never felt such an intruder as she was feeling right now, it felt like she was watching a very intimate moment not meant to anyone but those two.

Ignoring the sudden sadness that this last thought brought she squirmed a bit more. She felt her eyes watering, she only wanted get out, get back, get away… this was so confusing... and it _hurt_..

"_Should __people feel that way at thirteen? How could they communicate with her between them? Sakura wasn't even completely conscious!"_

She was feeling what Sakura was feeling – the sensations and feelings - and it was so different from what she felt… so much brighter and scarier… and deep…she only wanted it to stop. It was too much.

Ino trembled, she wanted it to stop because it was scary, and big and it hurt. But …especially because she knew that these aren't her feelings.

She felt his hands still restraining her, but his touch was not bruising and aggressive anymore. It was almost gentle.

"_He was never gentle with me"_

And the way his hands griped her almost like a claim, how his body fitted to Sakura's… how their closeness seemed so familiar, how everything between Sasuke and Sakura seemed so.. mismatched and weird.. and _too soon_.. and so **right**…everything in this was killing her.

Ino didn't want to feel how absurd, intense and right another girl felt to her Sasuke-kun.

She need to get out, she needed to go home… danm it.. she needed to cry.

Because it wasn't like Sakura – bright, scary and too big to such a small girl - but she liked her Sasuke-kun too, and he still was her first love.

Hurried and close to tears, she fought Sakura and taking advantage of their distraction she moved trying blindly to form the release seal.

They seemed to snap back when she moved to form the release hand seal, she could see his eyes narrowing.

"Mind transfer jutsu"

He knew, Sasuke knew it was her and that was just the last hit.

One last – hurt, embarrassed and sad - look at his eyes told her he knew what was happening, she fought the sniff she felt coming. And quickly formed the hand sign – noticing how he let her do it while he eyed her carefully, making sure – and murmuring a defeated 'kai' she returned to her own body.

Ino stayed were she was for a long time, not fighting the tears she felt sliding down her face.

Turning around she pulled the grass with the tip of her fingers, letting it all replay in her head, feeling deeply her heartbreak.

Because it was clear, very clear that something huge and deep was going on between Sakura and Sasuke.

Even if the both of them didn't seem so aware of it, seeming to act out of instinct. Because as right as it felt, it still felt early…

This something she knew she couldn't fight… she doesn't want to fight it either…

How could she fight something she didn't understand? How could she want to fight something so…so…. deep?

"_Were Sakura feelings __real love?"_

It was just so… scary….grown up. She felt so hopeless and small, that feeling swallowing all of her, overwhelming and so absurdly strong...

The most terrifying was that she felt only a bit, only when Sakura fought against her… she only got a glimpse of Sakura's feelings.

Ino shivered imagining the complete package.

Parting her pink lips, she toke a deep breath; turning to face the sky again. She felt hollow…

Taking a deep breath she observed her silent companion, highcupping a bit. Moving slowly she inched closer to him, until she was lying in his chest.

Soon a hand started to make lazy and soothing circles on her back. Letting her relax and cry as much as she needed. Not asking or berating her.

He only calmly looked at the clouds while she cried

It always hurt to let go of a first love

* * *

So, if anyone didn't get (since I have received complains) : Ino used her jutsu to enter Sakura's body , pretend to be Sakura and this way find out what Sasuke might like for his birthday. She end up finding out some kind of conection between Sakura and Sasuke instead, she also felt Sakura's feelings for Sasuke (I have no idea if its possible in Ino's jutsu) and compared what she felt to that..and realized that her feelings are not as strong. So the ShikaxIno at the end its more of friendship... but I do like the couple!

Hope you guys like it!Review!


	4. My creator

Hello!

So yeah, still no Beta..so forgive my mistakes!

This one is a crack that was also publish first on my favorite forum..simply love!hehehehe

Its about the third Movie (the one with the prince from the island in the shape of the moon...or something..I made it from the trailers)

Because the Naruto fillers almost killed me!BUT I'M A FILLER SURVIVOR!

_"My Creator"_

Yawing loudly a man in his early thirties looked around his drawing studio lazily; he just finished drawing the basic lines of his next manga. Blinking he directed tired eyes to a clock…

"_This late already?"_

He got up slowly, walking a bit making the blood run for his numb limbs for because of too much time sitting down. While fighting sleep his eyes traveled around, until they finally ended in a big poster…

"Naruto Movie 3"

Smiling to himself he thought about the movie… it was such a nice story, the fight scenes were great and-

He stopped his thoughts, interrupted by a loud banging noise…. It sound like someone was trying to take his door down!

He walked a bit wearily at the door, frowning at the violent…knocking.

"_I'm sure my door hasn't done __anything to anybody… such a good friendly door"_

He never got to open it, a loud crackling sound was all the warning he got before his door demise.

Suddenly he felt a par of strong hands lifting him by his shirt collar, then all he felt was someone smashing him against the wall.

"Kishimoto"

His name was spat with such anger and venom; with such a cold voice…he shivered despite himself.

He gulped, looking down to a teenager boy with raven hair, white skin and _very _angry red eyes.

"Sa-sa- sa-suke-kun?"

He wondered, in that small part of his brain that wasn't numb with fear, why he was so afraid of something he created? Why did he created Sasuke so strong? And more importantly _did the brat just chidori his door down_?

The only answer the famous mangaka received was a threatening and kind of scary grow, gulping he tried to think why the normally cold boy could be soo upset with him.. he didn't remember being so bad at the boy .

Ok.. maybe he did gave him a psychopath as a brother that end up killing his family – showing him trough his bloodline limit later – then make those fangirls stalk him…the kiss with Naruto…then there was the cursed seal… then he could only get the super cool magekyo sharingan if he killed his best friend.. then sent him to live with a hum… unique kind of person.. and he didn't got to see his friends for years… ok.. nothing soo bad, right?

"_I'm going to meet my creator…"_

"Change it"

Blinking and trying really hard to breath – the boy sure could hold grudges!It was for the plot!The plot! – in the forceful grip. He looked at the pissed teen and intelligently explained his lack of information and consequent not comprehension of the matter at hand.

"Hun?"

Surprisingly enough his efforts were rewarded with another shove in the wall and a grow…

"Change it, NOW!"

"Cha-change wha-what?"

A small poster of Naruto Movie 3 was shoved into his face, he blinked again and tried to think what could possible be wrong in there… did he want to be in the movie? He didn't seem to have learned his lesson trough, as he tried again a failed tactic of questioning.

"Hun?"

A fist came flying and pulverized a wall right by his head. He was sure he was see trough now.

" I-I d-don't understand Sa-Sasuke…what do you want me to change?"

Alleluia…Naruto wasn't made by luck it seems!

Kishimoto – or rather a very scared, pale and trembling version of him – tried really hard to think of something wrong with the poster.. or the movie… He couldn't remember Sasuke so angry ...since..since….

"_Oh, shit"_

"Sakura"

The poor man gulped hard and prayed, reprimanding him self for such a careless mistake…

"_How could he do such__ a thing?" _

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a cold, angry and ...well… pissed voice..

"What the hell. is. Sakura. wearing?"

He looked at poster again and before he could stop him self he blurted out

"Eh..what is wrong with it? She looks so pretty..and.."

A rather nasty grow and another shove interrupted Kishimoto

"Pretty?" – he never knew someone could speak with such malice, he could feel rage and a killing intent surround the boy as the hold he got on his throat tightened even more.

"_OH WHY I __CAN'T KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT?!"_

" Change it"

"Hun..ano..well…you..see…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his lips in a straight and unhappy line, jaw tense and teeth clenched. It didn't look possible for him to be more pissed… but Kishimoto just liked to prove simple things like "impossible" wrong.

"I-I-I…hum…I..c-c-can't.."

A cracking noise started…it sounded almost like birds….

"C-CALM DOWN SA-SASUKE! IT'S NOT THAT BAD! DON'T DO SOMETHING WITHOUT THINKING!"

"Hn"

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD! LOOK SHE HAS NO CLEAVEGE! AND SHE HAS HER SHORTS! AND..AND-!"

"This means you wanted to give her a cleavage and take off the shorts?"

By now the cursed seal was spinning madly, and was starting to spread its pattern on Sasuke's skin.

"eh..oh…OF COURSE NOT! NEVER!EVER! NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION OF YEARS!"

Narrowed eyes was all the credibility he got from Sasuke

"Hun..hun…let me explain.. well… you see.. they were in a desert and ..well.. you didn't want Sakura-chan to get dehydrated, right? She could faint.. and get sick… and you know its hot in a desert…and… she was traveling and fighting….and.. you see…"

" And you had to get her those clothes and have her prance around showing herself like that" – the sarcasm evident…almost…

"Yes! I meant NO!NO!"

"With her belly bare like that.. in front of that freak fuzzy eyebrows none the less. And don't you think I didn't see that her skirt is A LOT shorter and her blouse tighter!"

"Ah..hum…well… she is already a grown up girl.. and..."

"You made sure _everybody_ got to _see_ how _grown up_ she is"

"You can barely see anything…" – he whimpered under the Uchiha's death glare, he definitely didn't like how he spat the world "see".

"But you … and the world _can_ see _something_.." Sasuke's voice was getting colder, his grip impossible tighter- "Something that is not meant to anyone else's eyes… **but mine**"

"_Why I forgot how he is so__…so..."_

The poster was again shoved in his face, then a calloused finger – the boy sure was training hard – pointed the smiling sweet Sakura in the photo. Before he continued his rant in a very sinister voice

"Because you see Kishimoto… this is MY smile… this is MY chest… those are MY legs…that is MY belly…"

Kishimoto could see – now that Sasuke had pulled him down and holding him at eye level- that his sharingan was spinning with a mad glint to them…the curse already in all his body… After a brief, dramatic pause he continued… His voice was now downright scary.

"..that's **MY SAKURA**!"

" …_So danm POSSESSIVE!!"_

Masashi Kishimoto swallowed hard, closing his eyes in prayer, the sound of a thousand birds getting louder. Under the blueish light he got to see his life flash before his closed eyes.

"His first doodle.. when he started to draw Naruto… when the manga was a success…then became anime…the specials…the first movie… all the hardships he got trough…especially when he decided to make Sasuke leave..."

That was when clicked! That was it! How could he forget?!

Waiving his arms madly he screamed at the top of his lungs, effectively stopping a chidori a inch away from him…

" STOP! STOP! LET'S MAKE A DEAL! THE BENCH! THE BENCH! "

Without give Sasuke time to reply or finish him off, he continued.

" JUST LIKE THAT TIME! I PROMISSE YOU! WHATEAVER YOU WANT! "

"Just… like… that time?"

Asked slowly a slightly blushing Sasuke, eyeing him with suspicion

"YES!"

"No Naruto?"

"YES!"

"No Kakashi?"

"YES! YES! NOBODY! JUST LIKE LAST TIME!"

"No cameras?"

"YES! And total and absolute secrecy and discretion…"

Sasuke's face didn't betray any of his thoughts as his silence ate away the poor quivering mangaka. The chidori slowly died away…

"Hn"

Just as Kishimoto was signing in relief…Sasuke's voice made him tense again..

"But …"

He paused a bit, and then eyed a corner of the – now destroyed – room while a more forceful blush graced the Uchiha features.

" This time I want no time limit…."

His blush went deeper

" … I got to … pick her clothes…"

"_Hypocrite"_

He was nuclear red by now

" … and… we…. We will be in a more… _**private**_ place…"

As soon as he finished speaking he sent Kishimoto a death glare, even if he was still blushing. Clearly challenging him to deny anything…

"O-Okay"

"Hn"

--

_Few days later_

"Sakura-san! I'm sorry this is the new script…"

" Hun? But.. I thought I wasn't in this episode…"

She blinked and got a rather vague and thin scrip… "Hidden Cameras" … again?

"_Just like that time… funny how I never really got to see the tapes of after I was knocked out... or the hidden cameras..."_

She was to get lost near sound? Ending up in an abandoned house…. Then she would meet a mysterious person….

"_What an odd script"_

She keept reading it… she would change clothes in there? Why? Her clothes were fine... and why would she put on… on….

…SHE WOULD BE WEARING WHAT!?

--

Somewhere in sound a raven haired boy gave a perverted smile

Somewhere in Japan a mangaka gave a tired sigh

"_Where I'm g__oing to hide when he finally lay his eyes on her part two outfit? I don't think I really want those fillers to end…"_

So, what you guys think?


	5. Chance Meeting and hormones

Ahhh I'm updating from work... 'cause my pc is down...

So nothing exactly new...but yeah... its how I wished Sasuke and Sakura to meet again

Oh yeah, I had this idea the first time I heard the music to the new opening of the anime.

--

* * *

_'Ravishing'_

Pink hair, rebel, framing her face. Feisty green eyes set in an arrogant glare, pale pink lips pressed in an almost feral semi smile.

She was looking straight at him

Sending a look, over her shoulder, that he couldn't quite understand, but that sent shivers up and down his body, and this impatient drive over his body…to move… to do something… He didn't know what, but this something for sure involved Sakura… this Sakura, most probably her lips….at very close distance.

Her hips were moving slowly – were they really? – from left to right, giving her room to turn fully and giving him the beginnings of a somehow peripheral vision – he couldn't take his eyes of those slow moving hips – of one black, small fisted hand.

Five seconds

And suddenly Karin was on her, screaming like a banshee and proclaiming rights of property over him.

He was still looking at her, the way her eyes never left him while her lips pressed a bit tighter and her eyes got this fiery and determined expression.

The Uchiha could see clearly when she turned around, toke a direct blow from Karin – he almost grimaced at the blood coming from her hand - and with her small fist sent the redhead flying across the field.

He couldn't hide the surprise as well as he wished. Sasuke trembled a bit, almost moving, when he got to look at her after that, eyebrows knitted, green eyes narrowed, full lips pressed down in an angry expression…

She still had her arm poised from the punch when Suigetsu came to her. He noted with annoyance that his hands were itching to move, just like they always did, when someone was going at _her_ that fast with that kind of intention…

Habits, he supposed

But she was moving again, and her eyes seemed to scream challenge and making his insides squirm with something close to need.

And while the petite girl evaded attack after attack he found out he was holding his breath, she was fighting in equal ground to them. Until she bent down and there was no 'ground', it was fascinating what explode the ground did to her cute little skirt.

He could see her form, jumping back and perching in the other side of the cliff she created. They needed to move soon… or they would suffer a painful fall to the distant ground bellow.

She was escaping, quite poorly at that... He could still catch her...

He shifted the weight of his body a bit, surprised at the odd trill and warm something that creeped up his insides at the last thought

_"Catch her…"_

He didn't move, he couldn't move…not when he knew… with a grim and pulsating clarity that he would not stop…

If he got close now…he would not stop...

Karin was up and willing to give chase, Suigetsu agreeing with her for the first time..

" Pinky bring back here those nice legs of yours!"

All movements and intentions of trailing her stopped short at his colder then cold tone.

" Hawk will not follow"

Green eyes still looking at his in the middle of the debris and chaos, pink hair flying everywhere, determination written in every one of her features. He shivered again and narrowed his eyes at the mouthed.

"I'm not giving you up"

Stubborn

If he got close now, he would not be able to not get closer…

They'll meet again for no more then a few minutes...

"I like her"

The almost shy voice of Juugo piped from beside him, black eyes observed carefully while the madness seemed to play in the corners of Juugos eyes.

"Don't"

He turned and left, propping his team to leave without words, ignoring with some effort Suigetsu comments about "The pinkette with delicious legs, on the contrary of Karin hag" and all the killing intent that mysteriously seemed to appears inside of him upon hearing this words.

They would meet again, and then he would move…. He suppressed, yet again, the waves of excitement running trough his body. Next time he would be prepared for this, he would move, and he would make something about that skirt of hers.

It was not right for her to be wearing such a small scrap of clothing… not out in the open at least.

"So feisty! Sasuke all the kunoichis in Konoha are that hot? You know because at Orochimaru's there was only this ugly bitchs -!Ah Karin!"

Next time they'll be _completely alone_ ... then he would show her exactly what he thought of this new Sakura.

And while he was at it, he could make her wear something more decent…. But first he would show her his appreciation to her current attire.

Never was so hard the keep the smirk from forming on his face.

_'Next time...Sakura'_

Nothing great, but I swear it was amazing in my head...the next one will be new...its a promise of a lifetime!

Review?


End file.
